My Fair Maiden
by YamiAnzu1
Summary: When Tea becomes a servant to Yugi and his Grandfather in their rather large castle, as Grandpa has become King of Domino. Yugi must wed in 4 months, but he can't have his true love, what will he do? Yami/Tea + Seto/Serenity + Mai/Joey
1. Planning the Party

**Disclaimer** Sorry guys but I DON'T OWN YuGiOh, okie dokie?  
  
YamiAnzu: Hi all! This is a fairytale for all the Tea/Yugi(Yami) fans out there!  
  
  
***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** --   
  
Once upon a time... in a duelist kingdom far away, a boy lived with his grandfather. Ever since the mysterious disapperrance of his parents, he would have to wed within 4 months and take over the throne as King of games and the Duelist Kingsom. Yugi Motou and his Yami (they are permenatly merged, it looks like Yami, with his height and confidence and Yugi's heart), have only 4 months to find his true love and live happily ever after, but that's not all, theres ALWAYS a catch. His true love isn't in approval to his grandfather. She was not a princess. She was just a servant girl to the royal Motou's. Tea, Tea Gardner. When Yugi was just a young boy, he went to a school of arts, very sophisticated, and so did Tea. Only on scholarship, her family could never afford a school like that. She was a very talented dancer for her young age of 3. During class, she'd always smile at Yugi when he looked at her. Once during a recital she'd given him a big hug before hand because he was nervous, and he won second, Tea was first ofcourse. Yugi never really wanted to go to that school, he thought it was girly, but since Tea called it 'Sophisticated and Cultural' he decided to continue on. When Tea was 12, the scholarship was over and she could no longer continue on with her dances. Ever since, Tea has been scrubbing away at Yugi's castle floors, Yugi had wanted to sweep her off of her feet and marry her, saving her from the horrid life she was forced into. Just to make enough money to put food on the table for her parents. But due to the circumstances of the innatimate object of money, that would never be acceptable in this kingdom.  
  
-- In the Throne Room --  
  
Grandpa was sitting on his throne, and Yugi next to him on his. As Grandpa Antagonizes Yugi about his time left to find his wife before his birthday comes in 4 short months, Yugi just absorbs it.  
  
Grandpa: Yugi, you are narrowing down on to 4 months now, when will you go out to find your maiden!  
  
Yugi: Grandfather, I will wed soon enough. There are too many maidens to pick from. (he says lying as he had already found one and only one)  
  
Grandpa and Yugi look over at the maid coming in to clean the floors for a party the king is hosting this coming Friday evening.  
  
Grandpa: (looks grumpily) Tea, do you mind?  
  
Tea: *in a shy manor* I'm so sor-  
  
Yugi: (interupting) Don't worry bout it *smiles thinking* 'she may be a maid, but she'd also be a good maiden'  
  
Tea smiles back and leaves  
  
Grandpa: *clears throat* Now, back to the party... blah blah blah and girls and blah blah and servants and Tea blah..  
  
Yugi: (interupting) Tea will be there?  
  
Grandpa: Gracious no boy! She'll be cleaning up!  
  
Grandpa continued his plans while Yugi dreamt off.... 'what would she look like in a gown?' he thought.... 'would she really want to go out with me none-the-less marry me?'  
  
Grandpa: (speaking loudly to be heard as muttering by Tea in the next room) YUGI! Pay attention! This is your party for your life! YOUR WIFE!  
  
Yugi: Yes grandpa, can I please go and lay down though? I need to nap.  
  
Grandpa: *sighs* Yes... you better. The party is in 24 hours Yugi, be ready.  
  
Yugi nods his head as he leaves the room. He walks into a long high ceilinged hallway to find Tea dusting in the mirrors. She was wearing a raggedy dress given to her by Grandpa, since the one Yugi wanted for her was too... er... formal.  
  
Yugi: Hello Tea, how are you? *smiling*  
  
Tea: *friendly smile* Hi Mr. Motou, I'm fine thank you.  
  
Yugi: *reaching in his pocket and taking somthing out, and taking her hand and placing a small golden coin & and note in it* Please, call me Yugi.  
  
She looked surprisingly at him as he walked away into a nearby Duel Monsters library. He had to brush up on his duel monsters skill just in case, because his grandfather always duels him at parties. Tea wited until she was in he room to open her note. It read, 'Dear Tea, regardless of what my grandfather says I want you to join me to a private party tommorow. This coin is worth 200 dollars, buy yourself any dress youd like to wear tommorow during your errands, its yours, all yours. If my grandfather asks why you have it tell him you're running an errand on behalf of me. Meet me on the south tower's balcony tomorow at 8:30 pm. Sincerly, Yugi' She looked at the coin completly baffled.  
  
Tea: (talking to herself) Does he know?  
  
***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** --   
  
YamiAnzu: What could she mean?  
  
Tea: Money! Yaay!!  
  
Yugi: Oh calm down!  
  
Tea: ^^  
  
YamiAnzu: Oh brother..... *rolls eyes* Please review! Second chappie coming very SOON! 


	2. Tea prepares herself

**** Disclaimer **** NO I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!! *sighs* ...otherwise Yami would be mine! *hugs Yami*  
  
Yami: CANT BREATH!!  
YamiAnzu: heh... sorry! :)  
  
***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** --  
  
OK, heres where we left off: Yugi had given Tea a private invite to a 'party' on the south balcony the day of the party and a 200 dollar coin to buy herself a dress for the occassion. Yugi had invited her to the South because only Yugi and Tea knew of how to get to it's location. When Tea had just started working, she had more breaks and her and Yugi would go exploring. Yugi's grandpa knew it was there, he saw it from the outside, but never knew how to get there from inside. It was through a small crawl space in the south tower's upstairs hall. She was a little confused as to everything but it soon became clear. All the smiles, and relieving her of work. Even back at age 3.... when he'd smile and congratulate her... it all made sense.  
  
-- Up in Tea's room --  
  
Tea: He likes me too... ^^  
  
The next day, Tea got up bright and early and put on her best outfit, which was only a pair of clogs and a brown dress. It emphasized her brunette locks with a matching scarf for her head, thats why Yugi got it for her, it matched her silky hair. Part of her deal was they bought her a new outfit each month to work in, and Yugi usually picks it. she headed down to the gown shop and the ladies heard she was attending the party tonight, after all it was talk of the town. Tea picked out her dress, she loved it dearly, and hoped Yugi would too.  
  
-- Back at the castle in the Ball Room --  
  
Grandpa: Yugi, why are just sitting around? Quit dillydalling and tell the servants to get down her! Especially that Tea girl, shes our cook for the night.  
  
Yugi: Uhh... I had Tea go out on an errand for me she will be back shortly  
  
Just as Yugi says that she walks in, while knocking on the door.  
  
Tea: May I come in?  
  
Yugi: Ofcourse, you need something?  
  
Tea: Yes, can I speak to you in the hall Mr. Motou? (she means Yugi)  
  
Yugi tell Grandpa he'll be a momment and follows Tea to the hall.  
  
Yugi: What's up? Did you get a dress?  
  
Tea: Yes I did *blushing* but I'm afraid I can't keep it, it's rather expensive and wouldn't feel right if...  
  
Yuig interupted by putting his fnigers on her lips  
  
Yugi: Sshh... no one can know. My grandfather would banish you to the dungeon forever, and as for me, I'd never see you again. Both rather horrible, to me anyways.  
  
Tea moved her head slightly up to look him in the eyes, and nodded.  
  
Tea: Ok, I'll be there tonight, 8:30, no later.  
  
Yugi and Tea just smiled and walked opposite ways, Tea to her room where in just 3 hours would be in a new gown and off to see Yugi, and Yugi back the his Grandfather. Yugi was very excited, he needed time to talk alone with Tea, and what better place than out in their secret spot? Tea was very nervous as to what he may say or do. She had no idea what to expect.  
  
***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** --  
  
YamiAnzu: Well guys, what ya think?! I will keep going soon, because I hate it when people keep you in suspense and I hear some of you are in that state ^^  
  
Yugi: I'm hungry  
  
Tea & Y/A: (sweatdrop)  
  
YamiAnzu: Ok, we'll be back soon! Bye guys! *drags Yugi* come on! 


	3. On the South Balcony

**** DISCLAIMER **** I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!  
  
***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** --  
  
-- In Tea's Room --  
  
It is now 8:25, Tea is dressed in her dress and matching tiara (she's always wanted one since she went to dance classes and it went with the outfit so she got it! ^^) She looked at herself in the mirror as she let her hair down from a mangled ponytail from todays work. She brushed her hair and smiled. She let out a small, 'Perfect' and left to go to the secret crawlspace in a dark corner of the castle. As she arrived at the corner she saw a dim lit circle where Yugi's hand was, holding a candle.  
  
Yugi: Hello Tea.  
  
Tea: (a little uneasy yet soft) Hi Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Remember the small tunnel?  
  
Tea: Yes, how could I forget?  
  
Yugi opened a small hidden door, so hidden, Tea didn't even see it in the wall.  
  
Yugi: I enhanced it somewhat, follow me.  
  
Yugi took her hand in one, and the candle in the other and started up the small gravel-like path. They went up for about a minute, ducking they heads so they wouldn't bump them.  
  
Yugi: (halfway up the tunnel) Are you ok Tea?  
  
Tea: (Didn't know what to say. She was.... but wasn't. But she loved the way her said her name ^^) Yea, as long as you're with me.  
  
Yugi smiles, but she can't see it because it's too narrow to turn around 'You'll be ok' he says. they finally reach the top and it's a beautiful stone balcony so high up they could barely see a dot of the people arriving at the front gate. As they both came out Tea looked around amazed. Her royal purple dress had 2 straps on her shoulder and flowed to her feet, which were covered in silver strappy heels. The gown had little bits of faeire dust-sized sparkles on the seam, they glowed brightly in the moonlight  
  
Tea: Wow, everything looks different, the vines grew well over the years, and the roses, they're beautiful.  
  
Yugi: Yes, they remind me of you.  
  
Tea: *blushing* Yugi, (shes asked inquiringly) why didn't you want to be down there?  
  
Yugi: Because, (he says taking her hand once again) you wouldn't be able to come with me.  
  
Tea: But isn't the King mad?  
  
Yugi: I don't know, and it's ok, just call him my grandpa, he not really the king anymore, I will be, soon.  
  
Tea looked him in the eyes and saw the moonlight reflecting off them.  
  
Yugi: Tea, I've known you since, my forever and I wish you would have never had to give up your dream to become *looks down at his feet* well... you know.. and..  
  
Tea: Yugi... (she pushed his hair to the side of his face and tilted his chin up) it's ok... sometimes, certain things, aren't as important as certain people. You know you didn't like that school, and I know why you stayed. When I was dropped I applied here because I needed work, and I needed to be by you.  
  
Yugi was speechless. He never knew all this. He always thought Tea just thought of him as a friend, now he knew what he had to do.  
  
Yugi: Tea... *now staring in her eyes* I'm here because I want you to be my queen...   
  
Yugi & Tea share a long kiss, as Yugi slowly pulls away  
  
Yugi: I love you Tea  
  
Tea: (somewhat speechless but manages) I love you too. (pauses) but you know your grandpa will never let you and I, you know, marry... and I'm not even a princess...  
  
Yugi: (cuts Tea off with a short kiss) I don't care. I know my grandpa will never let you be queen here.... you're right, sometimes certain people are better then certain things, which is why...  
  
Tea: (slowly interupts) ...Yugi?....What?  
  
Yugi: I want to pack up my things and leave this kingdom, and I want you to come with me. Escape my horrible Grandfather's grasp.  
  
Tea: You'd be... willing...... to give that all, up? For me?  
  
Yugi kneels down on one knee and kisses her hand, then takes out a small box in his left coat pocket, opens it to reveal the most beautiful diamond Tea has ever set her eyes on.  
  
Yugi: Tea.... will you be my queen? Please, marry me.  
  
***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** --  
  
YamiAnzu: OOHHH! That was mean of me! To leave you hanging? Well.... you'll hafta wait! ^^  
  
*YamiAnzu covers Yugi and Tea's mouth*  
  
YamiAnzu: OOHHHHH NO YA DON'T! :) 


	4. Preparing for Life

**** DISCLAIMER **** I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!  
  
YamiAnzu: So guys, you ready to go on?  
  
Yugi: *yawns* Sure... I guess.  
  
Tea: *slaps him* Wake up!!  
  
Yugi: *blushes* Okay :)  
  
***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** --  
  
From where we left off, Yugi had proposed to Tea, as his Grandpa would never let him rule with a maid of their on the throne, Yugi also asks Tea to run away with him to a new kingdom, and start a new life.  
  
Tea: *stuttering* I hardly know what to say...  
  
Yugi: *hopeful looks* So... will you?  
  
Tea barely could speak but of course she wanted to, shes wanted to since she was 3, she'd never stopped loving. Her love was obviously strong or she wouldn't have followed him far enough to be his servant.  
  
Tea: *smiles big* Yes, of course I'd marry you.  
  
Yugi gives Tea a big hug and the both close their eyes thinking of what was to come next.  
  
Yugi: I know it is all too sudden *breaks away from hug* but we'll be ok. You'll become a famous dancer I'll support you all the way. We can move to New York, I can take my car and you fullfil your dream. I've always wanted to be a master of Duel Monsters, and there that too can also happen. What do you say?  
  
Tea: (She just looked at Yugi and smiled, a small tear came out of each eye) I love you so much, I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth.  
  
  
Yugi: Later on tonight, we'll go to your room and I'll help you pack, the only thing I need of mine is my chest of money and *blushes* my little box with a picture of you. (Tea just smiles and blushes too) We can leave at midnight, everyone will have their attention on a spotlight where I am to come out of. That is when they will find out, I'll leave Grandfather a note.  
  
They both sat down on a nearby garden bench and just thought about what was going to become of them, both knowing it would be ok if the other was there. For about 10 minutes they sat there, Yugi leaing back and Tea leaning on his shoulder, with his arm around her. He couldn't wait until 12, and neither could she.  
  
Tea: *sitting up* Can we go inside? It's getting a little chilly.  
  
Yugi took off his jacket and placed it around her. She would have never asked him to do so afraid he'd get cold, but he didn't care if he froze, if she would be warm.  
  
Yugi: Perhaps we should go inside anyways, you can start to pack, I have far too many suitcases as it is, my Grandfather wasted far too much money on things like that. Things we didn't even need, but now we're going to live the right way, conservative and working hard, right?  
  
Tea nods her head and follows Yugi as he stands up and takes her hand, walking into the little passageway. They slowly walk down the gravel-like path and to Tea's room where Yugi walks in and looks stunned. He sees a very neat and tidy room, yet with only a bed with a little matress with a flimsy cover. With one closet and a very little window facing the east, she loves to wake up with the sun. Next to the closet was a small door leading to a rather clean bathroom with a toilet, small shower and a sink.  
  
Yugi: Is this all my Grandfather gave you?! I can only immagine what the others got, you were our top servant... but no more... *he takes her hand and kisses it* you are my princess.  
  
Tea: *a shy smile* Well, yes but it was livable, shall we start packing?  
  
Yugi nodded in agreement as he looked around.  
  
Yugi: So, where should we start? What do you want to take with?  
  
Tea: Umm... well I will change into my brown dress, and take this with. Then probably just my picture of my parents and any earnings I have left from my work, and ofcourse... my ring.  
  
Yugi: Ok, you wait here, I have to sneek to my room and bring back some suitcases, if I'm seen, I'm busted and we have to wait, and by then it could be too late. Granda may have me wed off... but don't worry I WILL be back. You'll wait here, right?  
  
Tea: *hands behind her back with her fingers crossed* Yes.  
  
As Yugi left Tea knew someone would run into Yugi, there were hundred of people here and Yugi's room was 5 minutes away. So she changed right away and swiftly walked down the hall not letting him know she's behind. As she finnally saw him she saw someone coming out of a door she she called their attention before Yugi could be seen.  
  
Tea: "King Motou, your majesty." *she curtsies*  
  
Grandpa: Why, hello Tea, why aren't you in the kitchen?  
  
Tea: Well I, (short pause) just thought I should change my cloths, this is the most formal thing I have, I wouldn't want to spoil your fun!  
  
Grandpa nods as he continues walking, but Yugi had seeb him and hid. After he was gone, Yugi came out.  
  
Yugi: Tea, I thought you were going to wait for me?  
  
Tea: You'll never make it without someone helping you out! There's hundreds of people here!  
  
Yugi: Okay....  
  
They continued and finally reached Yugi's room and retrived his suitcases, money and his box with Tea in it. (It was a picture from the dance recital 13 years ago hehe ^^) They actually made it back to Tea's without any trouble, probably because it was 11:45 and everyone was gathering in the grand ballroom for Yugi's 'big entrance'  
  
-- Back in Tea's Room --  
  
Tea: Are we ready? *gathers her things*  
  
Yugi: *Puts his arm around her shoulders* Yes, let's go. 


	5. When good ideas go bad

**** DISCLAIMER **** I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! *sniffles* Darn...  
  
YamiAnzu: How's everyone like the story thus far?  
  
Yugi: Yup!  
  
Tea: Suuuuuure.  
  
YamiAnzu: Well, I'm VERY sorry for the time length it took, I needed inspiration! Hehe! No worries, it's up now, and the chappies won't ever be up this far apart again! Now, on with the show!! Eerrr... story! ^^  
  
***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** --  
  
Tea & Yugi are now sneaking out on to the South Balcony again.... this time to climb down the vines and make a run for this kingdom to find life they can live with, and with each other.  
  
Tea: (entering the balcony stone flooring) Yugi... it is awefully far down... are you sure?  
  
Yugi: Yes... I have a surprise.  
  
As he said that, he pulled a small card from his pocket, his Curse of Dragon. He summoned it and helped Tea up unto the dragon, and he does the same. They fly ever so silently to the bottom of the enormous vines that climb the balcony sides, only to find 2 shadowed figures. Yugi wasn't aware of it until they had approached the dragon after Yugi & Tea landed.  
  
Yugi: *talks to figures* Who are you? Show yourselfs at once, this is private property.  
  
The 2 say nothing, but continue to walk towards Yugi & Tea. Tea hugs Yugi from behind while on the Curse of Dragon.  
  
Tea: Yuuuugi.... I'm scaaared... I don't think they're, well... good.  
  
Yugi: I'll handle this *hops off dragon and stands in front of Curse of Dragon*  
  
As Yugi walks to the firgures slowly, a beam shoots at Yugi and he falls to the ground. The 2 spirits, Yami & Yugi, were again seperated. Yugi's body now lay banished in the dungeon of his castle and Yami lays on the ground where the body was shot to the ground by a beam of light.  
  
Figure1: Well well well... I guess it's just you, me and my friend... and ofcourse a knocked out Yami, right Tea?  
  
Tea: *a little shaky* Who are you!  
  
Firgure2: Come with us Tea... it's okay..  
  
Tea picks up large stick on ground and whacks it at the first figure swiftly, only to see he caught it with one hand.  
  
Figure1: Foolish girl...  
  
Tea: Oh no! 'That was my stick of much evil doing, I'm in for it' she thought. *looks to wear Yami now lays*  
  
Figure2: Forget about him! He's no longer important to you, WE ARE.  
  
Tea: What are you talking about! *runs to Yami and kneels down* Wake up!!  
  
Just then a light beam is shot at Tea and she weakly feel with her head leaning on chest, as he lays there seemingly lifeless.  
  
Firgure1: COME NOW ANZU!  
  
Tea: *takes Yami's deck out of his pocket and hides it in her front pant pocket, and yells weakly to the 2* Leave us alone!! *returns Curse of Dragon to it's card & places it in Yugi's deck*  
  
Firgure1: *shoots a less severe beam at Tea and she becomes unconcious* This will keep her out for a bit...  
  
Firgure2: Where will we hide his body?  
  
Firgure1: Well, his abiou's body is now in the castle dungeon, so once they find that one there will be no need to search for this one. We shall bring it with us.  
  
As the 2 figures walk away, they each carry one, Figure1 dragging Yami, Figure2 dragging Tea:  
  
Figure2: Brother, she's getting heavy!  
  
Firgure2: Don't worry sis, were almost there...  
  
***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** --  
  
YamiAnzu: OOOooooooooOOOO! What's gonna happen? Well, I know a lot fo you have been waiting a while, but please don't hate me! *innocent smiles* I have a very interesting plot coming up! hehe! 


	6. Ring around the mansion

**** DISCLAIMER **** I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! *sniffles* Darn...  
  
Cast & YamiAnzu: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!  
  
YamiAnzu: Well, everyone likes it, thanks everyone!  
  
Yugi: Yea, without you, YamiAnzu would stop writing.  
  
Tea: *rolls eyes* Not true.  
  
Yami: Noo... she'd keep writing cuz she thinks I'm hot.  
  
YamiAnzu: *blushes madly* HEY! Ermm.. well, anyways.. *looks around* lets begin! ^^ *evil glare at Yami*  
  
***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** --  
  
The 2 mysterious figures that were carrying Tea off, were walking towards a huge castle-like mansion. Apon the 2 arriving, they were greeted at the door by yet another firgure.  
  
Firgure at door: Password?  
  
Firgure1: Dyatth. (AN~ Pronounced Die-ath)  
  
Firgure at door: Oh, hey Joey, Serenity, come on in.  
  
The 2 figures, now know as Joey and Serenity have entered the castle with Yami and Tea dragging behind. Once they were inside, they were greeted by 4 others.  
  
Kaiba: Ahh.. *looking at Tea* Yami Malik will be pleased.  
  
Serenity: *drops Tea on couch* Yea, he better be. *takes a deep breath* she's heavier than she looks!  
  
Joey: Umm... maybe it's cuz after about a mile or so ya get worn out, huh sis?  
  
Serenity just looks away to notice Kaiba just staring off. She walks up to him and gives him a big hug.  
  
Kaiba: *looks down at Serenity* What's wrong?  
  
Serenity: *looks up* Nothing. Just a long day.  
  
Kaiba and Serenity walk off to the kitchen to find Malik and Mai argueing.  
  
Malik: *yells waving his rod at Mai* Well maybe if you didn't have to wear so much damn make-up this would'nt have happened!  
  
Mai: *throwing hands in the air yelling* Maybe if you weren't such a MAN this would'nt have happened either! *points to her face*  
  
The 2 continue arguing as they walk into the one (of many) living rooms in the mansion. As they move away from the counter, Serenity gasps as Kaiba stands there looking very shocked. On the counter, the microwave has exploded mac & cheese in it because Mai kept resetting the time for a minute 5 times to use the light to put on more eye shadow.  
  
Kaiba: º__o eh...  
  
Serenity: It's ok I'll help you clean it.  
  
Kaiba: Uh.. thanks.  
  
-- Back in the Living Room --  
  
Joey and Tristan are fighting over the remote. While Tea & Yami's bodies just lay proped up against a corner wall.  
  
Joey: *standing on coffee table* Give that back!! *tugs at remote*  
  
Triatan: *standing on couch* Let go you monkey!! *tugs on other end of remote*  
  
Kaiba and Serenity both walk in to see the 2 fighting.  
  
Kaiba: What are you 2 doing!! Drop that now! *points to remote* And get down!!  
  
Joey: Sure thing Kaiba, *lets go of remote* don't get your million dollar boxers in a bunch.  
  
Tristan: *Goes flying backward onto floor* -__- Joey, you're dead.  
  
Joey: *laughing and pointing hysterically and takes off down the hall holding his stomach* No... I'm.. not!! HA HA HA!!!  
  
Tristan: *finally gets up, one hand holding his back and one with the remote up in the air waving it at Joey down the hall* You're a dead man Wheeler!!! *shakes fist with remote in it*  
  
-- Down the Hall --  
  
Joey: *trips laughing* Ah! *sweat drops and looks at Tristan (a furious Tristan)* Woah, easy killer!  
  
-- In the Living Room --  
  
Kaiba: *Looks at Serenity & sighs*  
  
Serenity: What is it Seto?  
  
Kaiba: They have my remote.  
  
Serenity: *sweatdrops* Eh..  
  
K & S: *hears a big crash* Uh oh... *walk off down the hall*  
  
-- Meanwhile, down the Hall --  
  
Joey: Now, Tristan, don't do anything rash!  
  
Tristan: *Evil glares* I ain't... I just wanna play duck, duck, goose.  
  
Joey: Eh... ok.  
  
Tristan: ... NOW DUCK U GOOSE! *whips remote at Joey*  
  
Joey: *dodges remote and it hits Kaiba's $50,000 Blue Eyes vase on the pedastool*  
  
Tristan & Joey: 0__O uh oh... *run off into the pool room*  
  
-- In the Living Room --  
  
Mai: Ugh.. there is not a thing on T.V! *walks off to the pool*  
  
Malik: *follows closely with his Millenium Rod in hand* Where ya going?  
  
Mai: *sweatdrops* Eh... nowhere?  
  
-- Back by Tea & Yami --  
  
Yami: *wakes up and looks around* ... huh? *looks at Tea and whispers* NO!  
  
Just then Kaiba walks in with bits of his statue in a dustpan and sees Yami is awake.  
  
Kaiba: *stops and looks at Yami* Well well well... What have we here?  
  
Yami: *Thinks a second about what he should do* I'm... in a dream?  
  
Kaiba: *puts dustpan down* Nice try spikes... but I think not. *walks over to Yami and grabs him by the neck collar* You're here to stay, however, your puzzle... is not.  
  
Tea: *wakes up and sees the 2 and bites Kaiba's leg* EW! *spits* YUK! I mean... let him go!  
  
Kaiba: *drops Yami and grabs his leg* AHH!  
  
Yami: *grabs Tea's arm* Good job, come on!  
  
Kaiba: *yells* You can't leave! We've alllll the doors locked, windows and all.  
  
Tea: Now what are we going to do?  
  
The 2 run into an odd room all dark green and black with smoke and all, with a giant pool in the middle. Tea looks around and sees Serenity over in a corner with a giant.. cauldren?  
  
Tea: *walks over to Serenity and gives her a big hug* THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE! Kaiba has lost it and *babbles for a bit* and... what are you doing anyways?  
  
Serenity: *snaps* IT'S A SECRET FOOL! Why are you even up?!  
  
Tea: *walks back* Eh.. nevermind.  
  
Serenity: Hmph.. *continues stirring brew*  
  
Tea: I know it may sound weird. But I get the feeling, somthings wrong.  
  
Yami: -__- Really now?  
  
Tea: -___- YES.  
  
Just then, 2 more people come darting towards them and push Tea into the pool. Yami grabs her hand and tries to keep her out but ends up falling in with her.  
  
HoodedShadow: Ah-hahahaha! Look's like the 2 love doves have fallen for one another! *pulls hood off*  
  
Yami: *surfaces with Tea by his side* Mai?! ... and whos... that? *points to other shadow as it takes it's hood off*  
  
***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** --  
  
YamiAnzu: OOOooOOOOoooo! Cliffhanger!  
  
Yami: *shakes YamiAnzu's shoulders* WHO IS IT! I MUST KNOOOOW!  
  
YamiAnzu: 0__o eh... calm down will ya? You should know! You're in the story... remember?  
  
Tea: *walks over still soaking* Why'd we have to fall in?  
  
YamiAnzu: ^__^ sounded fun!  
  
Yami & Tea: *sweatdrop* 


	7. Bad Guys & Golden Eyes

**** DISCLAIMER **** I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! *sniffles* Ya gotta keep reminding me don't ya?  
  
Yami: Yes.  
  
YamiAnzu: -___- eh… anyways! I know the last chappie was a lil weird, bu-  
  
Tea: A lil?  
  
YamiAnzu: Shut yo mouth!  
  
Tea: Hmph. *looks to Yami* You're hot.  
  
YamiAnzu: *slaps Tea's hand* Back off Friendship-Fun Barbie! *looks to audience* Erm.. let's just get on with the chappie, shall we? *skips off set*  
  
***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** --  
  
Right now we have Yami & Tea in the water soaking wet with Mai & someone un-identified standing next to her. They both pushed them in and they're not quite sure why. (YamiAnzu: Well, no one is really quite sure why)  
  
Tea: *gasps for some air* What, was that, about?  
  
Mai: We know.  
  
Tea: What do ya know?  
  
HoodedFigure: *whispers sinisterly* Everything...  
  
Yami & Tea: 0__º eh... like what?  
  
HoodedFigure: *unmasks himself* You won't be king.  
  
Tea: *gasps at figure*  
  
Yami: *looks at Tea* Do you have a reason to gasp at every occasion?  
  
Tea: -__- Yes.  
  
-- Back in the Girls Locker room from the pool --  
  
Serenity: *is now in the girls locker room, back to normal. She looks to Seto & Malik* Doesn't this feel a lil weird for you 2?  
  
Kaiba, Tristan and Malik exchange weird looks.  
  
Kaiba: What do you mean?  
  
Serenity: Being in the girls locker room.  
  
Malik: No, it's an evil lair now. It's fine with me.  
  
Kaiba: It is my house, I've been in here before. I had to while they were building it ya know.  
  
Tristan: *realizes he wasn't mentioned* Hey! What about me! Imma guy too!!  
  
Serenity: -_- eh.. well... *changes subject* Where are Joey, Mai & Isis at... and Yami Malik, Bakura & his Yami?  
  
Tristen: *thinks for a sec* I'm hungry.  
  
Kaiba & Serenity: 0_o Eh.. *walk out of locker room*  
  
Serenity: *points to Tea* What is she doing awake?! And why is Yami with her!?  
  
Kaiba: *jaw dropped the whole time* GET OUT OF MY POOL! This is not a free swim! *proceeds to edge of pool and begins to pool Tea out by the arm*  
  
Yami: *whispers to Tea in her ear*  
  
Tea: *nods and smiles*  
  
Kaiba: I said come on!!  
  
Yami: *jerks at Tea's other arm*  
  
Kaiba: AH! *falls in pool*  
  
Yami & Anzu: :-D *swim away and climb out on opposite end*  
  
Serenity: *eyes glow a bright yellow* Kaiba? *helps Kaiba out of pool*  
  
Kaiba: *stands there for a second, head bowed while catching his breath*  
  
Sernity: *holds Kaiba's arm* You okay?  
  
Kaiba: *lifts head up and points finger at Yami* GET HIM! ... GET HER TOO! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO HER, JUST MAKE SURE HE IS LOCKED AWAY! *turns to Serenity and whispers* ...and make sure that puzzle is locked where only I can get it.  
  
Serenity: *eyes glow brighter (Yami & Tea can only see little dots of yellow light from their distance)* Yes Seto. *walks around big-ass pool to Yami and takes his arm. Her eyes are back to normal* Come with me Yami! ^__^  
  
Yami: *looks down at her and shakes arm in an off direction but she doesn't let go* Eh... no thanks... I'll stay here with Tea.  
  
Serenity: None sense! *tugs on arm in opposite direction of Tea* I insist!  
  
Yami: *shakes arm off totally* I said NO Serenity.  
  
Serenity: *grabs his arm and squeezes his wrist near his pulse with great pressure* I said YES Yami.  
  
Tea: *eyes widen* Serenity Wheeler!!  
  
Serneity: *yells* Leave me alone! *walks off with a some-what passed out Yami in her grasp*  
  
Tea: *looks at what was the hooded figure & Mai, walking towards her* What is going on with you people?! This is nothing like it was when we all got along. What happened?!  
  
Mai: Well don't worry, me and Joey here won't do anything to you.  
  
Joey: *Unhoods himself as his eyes glow golden yellow*  
  
Tea: *shakes head at the 2 and sighs* What a couple of years do to people.  
  
Mai: OH GET OVER IT! WE WERE 12! We didn't know anything!  
  
Joey: Yes, but now we do. Especially about the Millenium Items... like the one your precious Yami has.  
  
Tea: *perks up* What about Yami and his item?  
  
Mai: We know about it.  
  
Tea: GOD DAMNIT FOR THE SECOND TIME TODAY, WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT!!  
  
Mai: *smirks* Everything.  
  
Tea: -___- You 2 are insane.  
  
Joey: Thank you! You will be too.... soon enough! *whispers in Mai's ear*  
  
Mai: *more smirks* True, very true. *grabs Tea's arm* Come on now you over grown Friendship bracelet, time to go and use you like the gullable bait you are.  
  
Tea: *tries to break free but Joet took her other arm also* Let... GO! *kicks Joey in the PG-13 portion of this fanfic ^__^ (YamiAnzu: That's for all you that wondered why this is a PG-13 fic, it's getting there hehe)*  
  
Joey: *squeels* EEEK! *eyes turn brown again*  
  
Tea: *runs off into the direction Serenity went to with Yami* YAAAAMMII!! I'm coming!!!  
  
Mai: *looks at Joey with her hand slapped on her forehead* Man and their weakness-es... you're such a moron Joey.  
  
Joey: *eyes closed laying on the ground sprawled out, arms over head and all* I'm hungry.  
  
Mai: -____- THAT'S IT, I'M GETTING THAT PUZZLE BY MYSELF! *stomps off after Tea*  
  
Joey: *gets up and limps after Mai* HEY! You said we'd share it!!  
  
***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** --  
  
YamiAnzu: Is it getting a lil weird? Please tell me. I'm aiming in a certain goal. But I would like opinions as to which goal I should aim for, for all of them. Please tell me!  
  
Yami: I think Yami should come back and be a ninja and kung-fu chop all the bad guys, like Seto.... he's such a mushroom head.  
  
Tea: -___- *looks to audience* Eh... just don't kill me, okay?  
  
Yami: O__O OH YEA! Umm... me neither. ^__^  
  
YamiAnzu: Okay then, well, there ya have it! Please R&R! TTFN! 


	8. Look in to my Eye

**** DISCLAIMER **** I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! *sobs* I wanna own Yami ^__^  
  
Yami: *sweatdrop* Eh.. I'm outta here!  
  
YamiAnzu: OH NO YA DON'T! *grabs back of Yami's tank top and faces audience* I know it seems like it's getting a little weird, but I can't spill the beans all in one chappie! I'm working my way into it. It'll be freaky/funnny/lovey-dovey hehe.  
  
Yami: *tries to escape*  
  
YamiAnzu: *grabs arm and gives him big hug* OH NO YA DON'T!  
  
Tea: -___- oh brother you two.  
  
YamiAnzu: Shut yo mouth!!  
  
Tea: Must you tell me that every chappie?  
  
YamiAnzu: As long as you comment on my love for Yami, yes! Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! Er.. Chappie! ^__^  
  
Tea: Umm.. Y.A.... what were we doing?  
  
YamiAnzu: *sighs* ... currently, we'd left off with Tea running after Serenity, ready to jump her for Yami; Mai was running after Tea, and Joey was chasing after Mai, (more so limping) he had a run in with Tea's foot where the sun don't shine. Okay, let's so what's up now ^__^  
  
***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** --  
  
Tea had run into the Girls locker room, since that's where she last saw Serenity drag Yami. Mai had tripped and stopped since Joey grabbed hold onto her feet and held onto them as she tumbled down; nearly falling into the pool.  
  
Mai: *rises onto her kness, throwing her hands in the air yelling* JOESPH WHEELER! What in the name of all things good are you doing!?  
  
Joey: *rises to feet finally and rubs back of his head* Eh.. hehe! *pulls Mai up* Come on! No time to waste! *grabs Mai and runs after Tea*  
  
Mai: Hmph.. if you weren't right, I'd about killed ya for that stunt. *catches up to Joey's pace on runs off into locker room maze*  
  
-- Locker Room (again) --  
  
Joey: *looks around* Why all the lockers?  
  
Mai: We need our space ya know!  
  
Joey: -__- erm.. okay.  
  
Mai: *spots and points to golden necklace turning around a corner* Joey! *whispers* follow me... *approaches corner and turns it while looking down* AH!! *points to Tea*  
  
Joey: Ew... Is she alive? *wrinkles nose*  
  
Mai: I don't know... *walks swiftly past Tea with Joey close behind* We'll find out later. Now come on.. *walks down hall fast*  
  
Joey: *whispers* I think we're gainin on 'em! What ever they are.  
  
Mai: You fool! It's the puzzle!  
  
Joey: Isn't it a little too close to the face to be a puzzle?  
  
Mai: *realizes Joey might be right for once* Hmm.. that's odd.  
  
The object wearing the golden object walked slowly closer to Mai & Joey. It is now, but 3 feet in front of them and looked up.  
  
Mai: ISIS?!  
  
Isis: *hols necklace with both hands and brings Mai & Joey into the close past* Watch.  
  
Mai & Joey are watching the past.  
  
-- Past --  
  
Yugi & Tea are being seperated from each other at the last day of school little less than 4 years ago. He is in the empty dance studio, looking into the mirror, holding on to the banister used while practicing the community production of "Swan Lake" with Tea. As he looks down where he and Tea signed their names, she walks out of the girls changing room.  
  
Tea: *looks surprised* Why aren't you home yet Yugi?  
  
Yugi: *sighs* I don't want to go. Grandpa is just going to "prepare" me for my term as king. I'm not really looking forward to it.  
  
Tea: *walks up to Yugi and looks at the signatures and smiles* Yea.. we all did have fun times here. I'm going to miss Mai and Joey the most, after you. *slightly laughs* Those two were always fighting, and you're like a brother to me. I just wish you could come over sometime, but I don't think your Grandpa will like that...  
  
Yugi: *sighs* No, he wouldn't. Say Tea, why aren't you home yet?  
  
Tea: *looks off and mutters* I really don't have much to go to.. *looks at the ground* My mom is in the hospital & my father is there with her. I usually just hang around her until about 6 when my father returns home for the night.  
  
Yugi: *a little baffled at what her heard* Oh, I'm sorry. Will she be ok?  
  
Tea: Yes.. but the operation will be a lot.. I was forced to take a full time job, even at my young age, to help my parents pay it.  
  
Yugi: Oh no, that's horrible, you mean... you won't be at school?  
  
Tea: No.  
  
Yugi: Is it okay to ask... what kind of job do you have to take?  
  
Tea: *tears up and looks down* It's okay... you'll find out sooner or later.  
  
Yugi: *thinks a second* Oh no... you didn't, did you!?  
  
Tea: I'm working at your castle, I'm the new servant. Surprise.  
  
Yugi was very shocked and didn't know what to do or say. He just gave her a big hug and sat her down on the side benchs.  
  
Yugi: It's ok... sshhh.. we can hang out together. I know it's not much but I won't be in school, I'm home schooled. I'm always around the house, I'd like it if I had some one to talk with on my free time. And I'll make sure you get lots of breaks too!  
  
Tea: *interupts Yugi and has stopped crying for the most* Yugi, please don't do that, I don't want anyone to go easy on me because of what's happening. But if it okay, I wouldn't mind hanging out some time. You're really nice. ^__^  
  
Yugi: *blushes* I wouldn't mind at all. Come on, we can even go back to the castle now. I'll introduce you to everyone. Your work doesn't start until Monday, and not a moment sooner, you got that?  
  
Tea: ^__^ Yes. Thanks Yugi, you're the best! *gives Yugi big hug*  
  
Yugi: *blushes like mad*  
  
-- End Past --  
  
Isis: *lets go off necklace and glowing dims* That is all.  
  
Mai: Wow...  
  
Joey: *staring at necklace* Shiney.... *reaches finger out to poke necklace*  
  
Mai: *slaps Joey's hand* You monkey! I meant the pictures!  
  
Joey: *rubs back of his head* Oh, heh..  
  
Mai: *turns to Isis* What was the point of that?  
  
Isis: Thinkg about it, you should know.  
  
Joey: Well we don't!  
  
Isis: *touches necklace and shows the past, about 10 minutes ago* Yes you do.  
  
-- 10 minutes ago --  
  
The scenary shows Joey in his hood & Mai looking at Tea & Yami. They are in the water soaking wet with Mai & Joey looking down at them.  
  
Tea: *gasps for some air* What, was that, about?  
  
Mai: We know.  
  
Tea: What do ya know?  
  
HoodedFigure: *whispers sinisterly* Everything...  
  
Yami & Tea: 0__º eh... like what?  
  
HoodedFigure: *unmasks himself* You won't be king.  
  
-- End of Past --  
  
Joey & Mai share confused looks.  
  
Mai: Who were those 2?! They looked like US!  
  
Isis: They were.  
  
Joey: I never said tha- *looks closer at a small eye on the necklace* Why ois there... gold on our eyes?  
  
Mai: *takes a closer look* Wow... indeed there is... but as far as why, I don't know.  
  
Isis: You know. You know everything.  
  
Joey: WHAT THE HELL! We don't know everything!!  
  
Mai: *grabs Joey's arm to hold him back* Joey.. maybe we do.. look at those spots of dust.  
  
Joey: *holds himslef back and looks at the gold even closer* Wow... we just may.  
  
As they both look in to the screen, Isis zooms in a little closer on they're faces.  
  
Joey: Wow, it's amazing what necklaces can do these days!  
  
Mai: -__- oh brother. Quiet and look. *points at the eyes*  
  
As she did they both saw a millenium eye on each of their foreheads.  
  
Mai: Okay Isis, but why would our eye's be glowing yellow if there were eyes on our foreheads?  
  
Isis: The yellow blocks out your eyes. Leaving you blind as to what is really there. Like this... *shows Tea & Yugi being pushed in the water by Mai & Joey*  
  
Joey: I pushed Yugi in?!  
  
Mai: Um yea Jou, we both did. *turns to Isis*  
But why are we- *looks to see no Isis*  
  
Joey: -____- Oh well thats great.  
  
They both turn around after being tapped on the shoulder and scream.  
  
Joey: Hey Serenity!! Don't scare us like that! How'd you get here?  
  
Mai: Hey Serenity, yea, how did you?  
  
Serenity: *eyes glow golden and a millenium eye appears in her forehead*  
  
Mai & Joey back away as Serenity reached her arms out and Kaiaba appears behind both and grabs them.  
  
Kaiba: You will not get away! *raises arms and knocks the 2 out*  
  
Serenity & Kaiba carry the 2 off as Tea lays there unconcious, and for all anyone knows, dead.  
  
Yami: *wakes up in a cell in the dungeon and rubs his eyes* Huh.. what am I doing here?! *jumps to feet and sweatdrops nervously*  
  
A shadowy figure approaches Yugi very slowly.  
  
Yami: Great... another Shadowy Figure..  
  
Figure: Oh be quiet. You'll like this one.  
  
Yami: Um.. who are you?  
  
Figure: *comes in to light*  
  
Yami: TEA?!  
  
***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** --  
  
YamiAnzu: DUN DUN DUN!  
  
Yami: Is Tea really rescuing me?!  
  
Tea: *looks at Yami* Huh? I wasn't paying attention. *looks back down to her book*  
  
Yami: *picks up book* 101 Ways to be a Best Friend?  
  
Tea: *grabs that back* HEY!  
  
YamiAnzu: HEY! Be nice Yami! Or I won't let you see me ever again!  
  
Yami: *snaps finger* Darn... guess I better learn my lesson.. *starts to walk off in opposite direction*  
  
YamiAnzu: OH NO YA DON'T!  
  
Yami: DAMNIT! *sighs* Every chappie... no escape.. CRAP!  
  
YamiAnzu: Oh you love me! *looks to readers* Uh.. hehe.. sorry ^__^ R&R! 


	9. Jailbreak!

**** DISCLAIMER **** Nope.... still don't own YuGiOh!  
  
Yami: *jumps for joy* WOO HOO!  
  
YamiAnzu: Oh well thanks a lot!  
  
Yami: *thumbs up* No prob ^__^  
  
YamiAnzu: -__- Whatever, you know you like me!  
  
Tea: *giggles under breath* Suuure  
  
YamiAnzu: Shut yo mouth!!  
  
Tea: Oh my god! Stop telling my to shut up!  
  
YamiAnzu: I'm not telling you to shut up, just shut yo mouth!!  
  
Yami: Ah yes, *puts his hands behind his head and leans back* The chicks love me.  
  
YamiAnzu: *hits Yami over head with fyring pan* Self confident eh? Whatever.  
  
Tea: Just cut it out and tell us whats going on!  
  
YamiAnzu: Oh, yea... ah yes! Here it is... Yami had been locked in a prison cell and supposedly who is down there to save him is Tea, but Maii & Joey saw Tea knocked out; or even dead for all they knew. Kaiba & Serenity have teamed up as well to go after whatever it is that is possesing them all. Now.. read on!  
  
***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** --  
  
Yami: Is it really you?!  
  
Tea: *covers his mouth and looks around suspiciously* Yes... but we must keep our voices down.. guards are everywhere! *takes her hand of his mouth*  
  
Yami: *changes more to a whisper* Okay.. how am I to get out of here? Have you any way?  
  
Tea: ^__^ Ofcourse! *pulls out a set of recently pilfered keys* Here!  
  
Yami: *finds proper key and unlocks himself while Tea peers around the corner to keep watch*  
  
Tea: Hurry... I believe someones coming... actually.. *squints* Some people are dragging behind Maii & Joey!  
  
Yami: *carefully locks cell back up as he is out now and pulls Tea behind much rock debri* We'll stay here to watch.  
  
Tea: *nods & whispers* What is going on around here?  
  
Yami: *shakes head* I'm not quite su-  
  
As Yami goes to finish his sentance, he is cut off but the deep sounding voice of (you guessed it) another shadowed figure. Yami & Tea watch as the 2 figures throw their friends into 2 seprate cells and lock them tight. Tea nor Yami are worried, because they still have the keys Tea took.  
  
Firgue1: *locks up Maii's cell* Are you sure this will hold them? Have they no chance what-so-ever of being turned back to us?  
  
Figure2: *slams Joey's cell and turns to Figure1 and sighs heavily* No.. I am afraid not.. once they have seen what they've done and reflected upon it, they are forever unattainable to us.  
  
Figure1: *jams key through the lock and locks it tight. She slightly growls while talking* That Isis... *cleanchs fist* she needs to be turned to one of us! That crappy piece of jewelry is taking all our forces away from us!  
  
Figure2: *puts an arm around Figure1 as they walk back down the hall and up the spiral stairs* Don't worry... her and that Tea girl are next. Those 2 are nothings but a meer obsticle to getting to YamiYugi.  
  
Tea: *gasps as her name is said* Huh?!  
  
Yami: *gets up and walks to locks* Hmm... I won't let anything happen, don't worry. *hugs Tea close for a second*  
  
Tea: ^__^ Thanks Yami, you're the best.  
  
Yami: Anytime Tea... *holds Joey's lock in his left hand while he holds Tea in the other* Tea, you still have those keys, right?  
  
Tea: *holds keys up* Yup! *hands them to Yami*  
  
Yami picks at Joey's lock with each of the 22 keys... but ofcourse doesn't find it till the 20th key is tried. As soon as Joey's cell is opened Tea ran in to try and wake him as Yami moved on to the next cell, Maii's. Her's was consideribly easy, now that he figured out that the cell's & keys were number coordinated, thanks to Tea.  
  
Joey: *opening his eyes and jolts to sit up as soon as he sees Tea looking down at him* Woah, what am I doing here?!  
  
Tea: ^__^ I'm glad you're awake Joey! You're in Kaiba's dungeon though, probably not the best place to awaken to. *turns to yell to Yami* He's up Yami!  
  
Yami: *doesn't know how to wake Maii up* Um.. wake up Maii?  
  
Tea: -__- Come here and talk to your friend Yami. *walks to Maii and shakes her shoulders like crazy*  
  
Maii still won't wake. Tea knows exactly what to do. Tea yells, but not too loudly as so to be heard, "COSMETICS SALE?!"  
  
Maii: *sits up extremly fast* OMG! WHERE?!  
  
Tea: *extremly pleased with her great sucess and little effort* ^__^ Hehe.. glad you're up Maii!  
  
Maii: *shakes Tea's shoulders* Wwhheeerreee?!  
  
Tea: *shakes her back* Nnnoooowhheerree! I was just trying to revive you ya dork!  
  
Yami & Joey: -___- *sweatdrop* Eh.. hehe..  
  
Joey: *stands up and walks out of cell afraid it will shut on*  
  
Maii: *hits Joey's head* That's only in the movies Joeseph! We've been through this!  
  
Joey: *blushes a little* Oh yea.. heh.  
  
Maii: Anyways.. *turns to Tea & Yami* I think I know what the deal with these golden eyes are, Ishizu Ishtarth showed us through her Millenium necklace, what was going on. I believe it has something to do with the Millenium Eye Bakura Ryou has obtained. He keeps control of us all, in order to take control of you Yami.  
  
Joey: Yea, and after we saw this all in the necklace, Isis disappeared and Kaiba & my poor little sister was there, with the Millenium eye on their foreheads. They had said they needed to eliminate us.. like this was one big tournament; they said we knew too much.  
  
Maii: Yes, the only way to brake a Millenium spell is to catch the victims offguard and show them their pasts with Yugi & Tea, because you two, are the only two, they are all after.  
  
Tea: Wow... but why us?  
  
Joey: They are after Yugi, in order to get rid of him, they need to eliminate his weakness'es, making him weaker without them.  
  
Yami: And what would those be?  
  
Maii: You and Tea. If he doesn't have Yami, the King of Games, he feels no emotion in his duels; and without Tea, he feels no love.  
  
Tea: *blushes a bit* Oh...  
  
Yami: *turning to Tea* I guess we are very important to Yugi, and this plan. *puts his arm around Tea's waist and holds her close* I'll make sure nothing happens to either.  
  
Tea: ^__^ *hugs Yami*  
  
Joey: *puts hands by mouth and yells* GET A ROOM!  
  
Maii: JOUNOUCHI! *hits him over the head*  
  
Tea: Sshhh!! Be quiet! We musn't be heard of!  
  
Just as Tea was done saying that, a tall dark silloette stood beofre all 4 of them, blocking the way out.  
  
Silloette: Hello, Tea.  
  
***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** --  
  
YamiAnzu: AAAAHHHHH! *jumps 5 feet in the air*  
  
Yami: What!!  
  
Tea: *looks at the reason of the screaming* Oh gawd..  
  
Yami: *looks at Tea* What?  
  
Tea: *points to the bottom of the story* Cliffhanger.  
  
Yami: -__- Oh, my god.  
  
YamiAnzu: *runs around room*What next?! The horrors!!  
  
Yami: PUT A SOCK IN IT!! *throws sock at YamiAnzu*  
  
Tea: Dumbass.. great idea.  
  
YamiAnzu: Oh no you did not! *throws 500 dirty socks at Yami* Oh hey there! *turns and waves to the crowd* R & R! 


	10. Intermision

**** DISCLAIMER **** Nope.... still don't own YuGiOh!  
  
YamiAnzu: Oh my god.. it has been far too long you guys! I know, I know, I'm probably the worst Authoress ever for not posting but I am now!  
  
Yami: No shit! It's about time you let us know what the hell is going on!  
  
YamiAnzu: Well I have you know, regardless of what you 2 think I DO have a life outside of this story!!  
  
Tea: *giggles under breath* I'm SO sure you DO.  
  
YamiAnzu: Shut yo mouth girl!! DAMNIT!! How many times I gotta tell you?!  
  
Tea: Ya know, I don't appreciate being told what to do.  
  
YamiAnzu: And you are tell me this... why..?  
  
Yami: *hisses* Cat fight! Meeeeoww..  
  
YamiAnzu & Tea: *death glares to Yami*  
  
Yami: *sweatdrop* Eh.. sorry?  
  
YamiAnzu: Well, anyways.. About the story.. you know how when they have big fancy plays there's an intermission halfway?  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Tea: Yea, like in "A Christmas Carol"  
  
YamiAnzu: Very good Tea, I knew we were both classy ^__^  
  
Yami: Aw shut it.  
  
YamiAnzu: Anyways.. this will be our halfway. I want ONLY suggestive reviews for this chapter please! Meaning, suggestions for the story in general. Like what should happen, pairs, shippers and all that jazz, ya know?  
  
Tea: No Prob! *heads outside to post a "SUUGESTION ONLY" sign on the theatre door*  
  
YamiAnzu: Thank you Tea. Besides, our "actors" and "actresses" need to take a break as well! (Not to mention the make-up artists, the stunts people and all them other loons.) ^__^ 


	11. Caffeine & Kidnapping

****** DISCLAIMER ****** *sniffle* No... Yami's not mine...

Yami: And we're STILL thanking everyone for that.

YamiAnzu: You're so evil to me.

Tea: You'll get over it.

YamiAnzu: Right. Anywho! I'M BACK! WOOHOO! I haven't added a new chappie in forever!

Yami: Yea, what the hell is going on with us?

YamiAnzu: Hold on, 'm getting to that. I was going through a bunch of the older chapters and realized they have a ton of SP's, so I'm sorry, and please ignore them. Hehe, Thanks!

Tea: *clears throat* Eh hem.. the summary??

YamiAnzu: Well, it appears Tea and Yami are in the dungeon and saw 2 figures throw Mai & Joey in to cells. they don't know who it was that did it, but Joey & Mai eventually get to explaining it was Kaiba & Serenity in a controlled state. After a long discussion, a tall sillouette is seen before them, blocking their only doorway out.

Yami: Vivid.

Tea: Yes, intense.

Yami: Uh, what she said.

YamiAnzu: -_-; You're so luck you have looks, Yami.

Yami: :D

******* -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** --**

As Mai, Tea, Yami, & Joey stood before this tall hooded beast, Tea clings to Yami with the utmost fear and Mai wrinkles her nose while Joey looks lost.

Mai: And just who are you?

HoodedSillouette: I am a nightmare to all things golden, the enemy of good, the envy of evil and most importantly, I am here for Tea! *long pause*

Tea: *Hiding behind Yami*

HS: AND I GET WHAT I WANT! *throws powder on the ground causing a large cloud*

Yami: NOOO!! *looks around* He took Tea!

Joey: Aw for god's sake's Yami! You call yourself a man!

Yami: -_-

  


he took Mai too ya know.

Joey: *looks around for a second* AAHHHH! HE DID! *collapses on to floor* What are we gonna do Yami!!

As Joey has his episode on the floor, Yami looks around for any evidence but sees absolutly nothing of help. Although he still had the keys, they're off no help if he can't find where their dungeon is.

Yami: JOESEPH! Pull yourself together, man! We have to find Tea & Mai!

Joey: *rubs his eyes and sniffles* Okay, for da' girls Yami! For da' girls!

The 2 set off up the tall, spiraling staircase in search of any signs of the girls. Joey noticed a very old sandwih on the shelf in the wall.

Joey: Uh.. *stopped to drool* Yami.. I haven't had food in... uh, probably about...

Yami: 15 minutes, I could smell the nachos cooking by the pool.

Joey: *jumps up* Hey! It was a half hour! Don't forget it! - The longest 30 minutes in mah' life!

Yami: You have no idea what Kaiba may have done to that, wait another 2 minutea and we'll get you some more nachos. I haven't eaten in atleast...

Joey: *mockingly* Fiffffteen minuuutesss!!

Yami: -_- 4 hours.

Joey: Pretty impressive.

Yami: ....... whatever. Let's go.

They're now at the top of the stairs and entered the pool area once again. No one is around. Yami, finding this extrmely suspicious, goes over to the life guard tower and checks in the top. Sure enough, a knocked out Serenity was found in there along with a note. He picked up the note, it read: 

* * *

Dearest Serenity,

How art' thou?  
Don't worry your pretty little head off about Kaiba.. he's in good hands..  
We'll be sure to let you watch him suffer, so have no fear, you two shall meet again soon.

Signed, Your Love.

* * *

Yami: *to himself* Wow... someone's not only crushing on Serenity, but whats to kill Kaiba.. so odd. *he looked down to see Joey at the nacho machine; he thought* _I can't tell joey of this... this is his sister, his family we're talking about. It will have to wait._

Joey: *looks up to see Yami placing the note down for Serenity to find as she awakens* Dude! *talking through a full mouth* Wha's goin' ahhn mahn??

Yami: -_-; Finish your mouth, Joe! Come on now! We have work to be done.

Yami climbs down from the top of the life guard tower and heads out of the poll area, thinking nothing more to be found here. Wow was he wrong. Joey follows him as they head towards the kitchen, looking to find a beverage, they're going to need to stock up, for Yami has come up with a plan.

Joey: *talking with a moutful, yet less then less last time* So.. *chomp chomp* what again, is the plan?

Yami: *sighs deeply* I told you once, and I'll tell you once more, and ONLY once more. It's not 100% done yet!! Chill out!! Once the two reach the kitchen, Yami looks in to the fridge for some caffinated soda's and Joey searchs the pantry for some more food.

Yami: Joey, don't you think you've eaten enough this half hour already?

Joey: *through a mouthful* Uh... sssiirr!

Yami: *digging through the fridge* There's not one soda here. I know Kaiba must drink soda, where do you think he hides it?

Joey: *chomp chomp* In da living room.

Yami: *puzzled* Eh.. okay. I have no better ideas, so lets go.

Joey: *runs into living room and sees the end table* Kaiba... you crack me up! *laughs maliciously and opens the small fridge*

Yami: 0__º Ooookay.. How did you know that was a fridge?

Joey: 'Have the same model in my house, next to my bed! I'd be a dummy not to know!

Yami: -__- Figures.

**{{** meanwhile, in the dining hall **}}**

Tea: *through bandana in mouth* Grrrr... Ya'i 'ill 'et 'ou 'or 'his!!

HS: Oh shut up, you are _so_ pathetic! *takes her bandana off* You kno-

Tea: *interupts and yells* YAAAMIIII!!!! *stopped*

Mai is sitting on the ground, next to Tea's chair, knocked out. The HoodedShadow has no use for her quite yet, not until he finds her precious Joeseph Wheeler.

HS: *slaps her mouth* SHUT UP! The minute your precious *waves hands and mocks* YAAAMMIIII walks in to the same room as you, he's to be inhilated! AT ONCE! And as for Mai, Wheeler shall watch her fall to her decent ever so swiftly. EVER, so swiftly.

Tea: NO! That WON'T happen! Yami is so powerful he'll knock you off your moldy old feet! As for Mai, you leave her alone, Joey will kick your sorry butt if any harm comes to her!

HS: Tea, my dear, I'm afraid THAT won't be happening. *de-hoods himself* Tea's eyes grew wide at the site of her kidnapper, she attempts to yell but is haulted. As the de-hooded figure stood before her, he shown a golden object before her, and a small golden glow came upon her eyes. Any thought she had left are now going, going, gone.

******* -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** -- ***** --**

YamiAnzu: Wow! - I can't believe it's not over!

Tea: *yells* Corny!

Yami: *laughs* Read 'n' Review please!


End file.
